


Cursed Brand

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark guild of three, these three demons are constantly scouting for new talent to join their ranks. Their leader’s curse magic is special and powerful, his fire magic is power capable of crushing all in their path. As much as their leader wants their guild to expand his subordinates are happy with how things are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Brand

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Cursed Brand

A dark guild of three, these three demons are constantly scouting for new talent to join their ranks. Their leader’s curse magic is special and powerful, his fire magic is power capable of crushing all in their path. As much as their leader wants their guild to expand his subordinates are happy with how things are.

-x-

Chap 1 His Brand

There is an island, on the back of a monstrous turtle. On this island there is a castle, it’s walls black as night, but if you saw it you would see it glow from the intense dark aura what lived there. Three demons from the book of Zeref called this place home. Along with this castle was a forest, it’s trees having their own unique magical power, nothing on this island was normal.

Zooming ahead to the corridors of the castle, it was pretty simple with candles and magic lanterns along the walls for unique lighting, the floors were stone but were warm to the touch. In the basement of this castle was a room full of tubes the purpose of these tubes were able to restore a destroyed demon. Rising above there was a kitchen and dining hall, a reinforced room for training, there were plenty of living courters rooms, and even a room with weights in it. In the center of the castle was the throne room where the demon’s leader resided. 

Despite the large island and the castle only three lived on this island. There was Tempester a handsome young man with neck length blonde hair, he has dark skin and muscle bound arms and pecs, he has a black dragon tattoo on his back. He is calm and prompt, he follows his master’s orders without delay, he wields the Curse Power called Calamity.

Then there was Jackal, a handsome demon with a few animal features, he has blonde animal ears, his nose is small and black like a canine, and he has a furry tail matching the same blonde hair on his head, he’s got black spots around his eyes, his legs are animal like covered in blonde fur, and he can use them for grappling. He wears a black scarf with pale yellow spots around his neck, other wise his upper body is exposed showing off his pecs and abs, he wears black pants with a hole for his tail. Just above where his tail was existed a black dragon mark.

Last but not least was Etherious Natsu Dragneel, a fire demon who’s power led to being the leader of the two other demons. He had pink hair and his body was chiseled, he was dressed in black clothing that showed off his chest and abs and arms. His clothing consisted of a black vest or large jacket that he’d toss away if needing to fight. He wears black pants with an orange trim with no underwear. His curse power is what marked the two other demons.

-x-

Tempester had returned from a mission and no sooner did he enter the castle did he hear it. “Ahh ah ah ahah ah ah ah ah Natsu-sama ah ah ah ah ah!” Tempester twitched in annoyance but calmed himself quickly. He marched down the halls as the moans grew louder and louder. “AH AH AH AH AH AH FUCK YES AH AH AH AHH YES!!!” He was heading to the throne room.

He opened the door and was greeted with the sight he knew was coming. A very naked Jackal was in the lap of their leader, his tail was wagging back and forth as he bounced up and down on Natsu’s massive 12 inch cock, his girth had the blonde demon stretched wide and loving every second of it.

Up and down he moved the friction making him cry out in pleasure. Jackal’s hard 10 inch cock bounced as he rode Natsu, his furry balls bouncing with each ride. He had furry legs but it curved up at his ass leaving his firm cheeks smooth, and his cock was very human in shape, it was often hidden in a sheath but atleast 2 inches could be seen out while it was soft. Tempester glared as the blonde demon was glowing, his eyes were wide and blissed out, a trickle of drool running down his chin and dripping on his chest, his body glistened with sweat. His toes curled in pleasure as he clung to their leader.

The sound of skin striking skin echoed through the room, accompanied by Jackal’s moans. Natsu had been focused on the blonde for some time now, but with Tempester’s arrival he looked around the animal like male. “Ohh Tempester, did your mission go well?”

“No sir, I went to the target guild but they were weak, seeking only to leach off your power. When I informed them they were not strong enough they attacked me and well…” he looked down. Yeah he crushed them like bugs.

“Haha so pathetic, you failed another mission!” Jackal half laughed half moaned. He didn’t care that Tempester entered the room in fact he enjoyed it. The two were always competing over their leader’s affection and touch. Natsu slapped Jackal’s ass. “Ahhh!”

“Don’t tease him Jackal, I give Tempester diplomatic missions because he can keep his cool, the last time I sent you on such a mission you blew up the guild along with most of the town.” Jackal blushed and smiled.

“I’m better at assassinations Natsu-sama!” he moaned. “I took out that Bora poser who was going around trying to use your name.”

“I know, that’s why you are being rewarded Jackal.” Natsu’s hands roamed up the blonde’s body, the demon shivered as the warm hands moved up his sides, fingers ghosting over his muscles as they moved up to his chest. Jackal shivered in anticipation and sound gained satisfaction as his master took hold of his nips and pinched and rubbed them.

“Ahh yes fuck fuck fuck!” Each pinch sent a spark racing through him, the rubbing soothed his body allowing heat to wash through the demon. Natsu even gave his nips a tug that made Jackal’s hips buck in pleasure.

‘Animal,’ Tempester thought, not 100% an insult he often forgot Jackal’s name. Jackal moved wildly now completely lost in pleasure, his tail coiled around Natsu’s arm as he bounced faster and faster.

“Tempester do not worry about the mission, if they were foolish enough to attack you after being rejected I don’t want them around anyway. You came home safe that’s what matters.” Natsu smiled at him. “Welcome home.”

Tempester felt warmth wash over him. “I’m happy to be home Natsu-sama!”

“Just relax there a bit more Jackal is almost done.”

“Ah no way I can last lots ahh longer!”

“Ohh, even if I do this?” His right hand fell from his nipple and wrapped around his aching cock. Natsu pumped him in time with his movements and Jackal saw stars.

“Cumming!” his cock twitched in the warm grasp, and his tail bristled in release. Tempester knew full well no one could last under Natsu’s grip, hell his skin gave off such warmth even being near his body felt good. Tempester had felt it before as Jackal felt it now, Natsu’s massive cock felt amazing with his size and girth, but the heat that radiated off it stirred up their insides, and made it so addicting.

Jackal’s back arched and his inner walls squeezed Natsu’s penis for all it was worth as he came. Semen erupted from the tip, it splattered his face, chin, chest and abs painting his chiseled body in white before his release died down and the rest spilled over onto Natsu’s hand.

The pink haired demon pulled his hand back, and licked the beast demon’s essence. “Well done Jackal, you’ve done well.” Jackal knew what was coming. The dragon mark on his body glowed, and his body was wracked with new found pleasure, Natsu’s cock pulsed inside him and expanded as his seed erupted deep into his body.

“Ah fuck!!” his eyes rolled up, as the hot spunk was pumped inside him. Seemingly endless his belly was filled with the stuff, his insides coated and flooded completely. He was lifted up off Natsu’s still hard cock by his tail. “Ahh!” the naked demon was placed on the floor and his body spasmed as he had orgasm after orgasm, the dragon mark burning bright, his hole closed up locking most of the semen inside. “So Full thank you Natsu-sama!” he said happily.

Natsu kissed him and gave him a good scratch behind the ears. “Tell me Tempester Mouth or Ass?”

“Mouth sir,” he says without hesitation.

“Really I’m giving you a choice, I’d have thought you want me to take you?”

“I failed in my mission sir, I will gladly ask for your cock when I have earned it.” Natsu couldn’t help but laugh.

“Always your way Tempester, very well strip!” Tempester nodded and removed his clothes. He soon stood naked, despite being naked before his master before he still held his arm in shyness. His hard 11 inch dick was twitching and pointing up at his leader. “Come forward.”

He obeyed and walked to the throne, his hard cock bouncing as he moved. His balls were huge with pent up seed, the sack bounced with every step as he kept his eyes on the prize. Tempester kneeled before Natsu coming face to face with Natsu’s monster cock. The musk of his master hit him, it was like fresh cinnamon mixed with the scent that was pure man.

One hand came down to his own hefty cock and began pumping himself as he began licking the fire demon’s penis. ‘His taste so good!’ he thought happily as he gave a long lick from the base to the tip. His manhood twitched with each lick loving the attention.

With each lick he slowly moved his hand, but it was Tempester that was leaking pre first. He moved up to the tip and wrapped his lips around the head. He dared not look up, he knew Natsu was watching him, watching him consume his penis, that smile on his face a look of pride and desire. If he looked up he’d see those eyes and he’d cum.

So no he didn’t look, he consumed his cock, sucking him down deeper and deeper until he buried his nose in the demon’s pink bush of pubes. The musk washed over as the hair tickled his nose. He groaned around his length and felt his manhood pulse with need.

He began to move hollowing his cheeks as he gave long hard sucks from base the tip before devouring him down again. His hand matched his pace pumping faster and faster as he sucked. Oh he tasted good, and the feeling off utter fullness as that hot piece of man meat worked into his mouth and down his throat. He couldn’t help himself he reached back and began playing with his ass, two fingers sank into his tight hole with ease.

Mouth hand and fingers moved in sync with each other, pleasure mounting and growing in a cycle that wouldn’t end. Natsu watched with interest, he brought a hand down to run his fingers through Tempester’s long hair, the demon leaned into the touch. The mark on his back glowed and pleasure raced through him.

Tempester came hard shooting his load onto the warm stone floor, the seed splatter and steam escaped as the semen evaporated. Natsu held his head as his cock twitched as he found his second release, semen poured out and flooded his mouth Tempester drank down the offering happily, letting his mouth fill up before gulping down a full load. This happened again and again until Tempester drank his fill.

Natsu’s cock remained hard for a bit before going soft. Tempester collapsed his body spasming in pleasure, much like Jackal’s body was. Natsu smirked, and he scooped the two males up and carried them to his bedroom.

As much as Jackal and Tempester argued and tried to mess with each other they liked these little moments, being touched and loved by their master. Being carried to the bed room where they would lie next to their master till morning. Natsu got naked and laid between the two demon boys who snuggled against him. No blankets were needed Natsu’s warmth would keep them nice and warm all night long. They worried one day when they’d gain more guild members who’d take more of Natsu’s focus.

‘Natsu-sama!’ they thought as they cuddled up to their master falling into a blissful sex fueled slumber. Natsu smiled as his hands came down to caress the marks on the demon males.

To be continued 

Chap 2 Lullaby Awakened

Rumors of Lullaby reach the demons, with such a high profile case Natsu brings both his subordinates to handle things.  
End preview


	2. Lullaby Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Cursed Brand

Chap 2 Lullaby Awakened

Two demons raced into the castle and ran to Natsu's meditation room. Candles were lit all around the room and Natsu sat before a fire place, as he took deep breaths the fire rose up and down. “Natsu-sama!”

“Yes?”

“Someone has broken the seal on Lullaby.” the two said in unison. Jackal pushed Tempester out of the way.

“It's true my sources said not only was it found by the dark guild, but one of them was capable of breaking the seal.”

“Really?”

“Natsu-sama please allow me to handle this, I will find the one who broke the seal and bring him back here with Lullaby.”

“Screw that, leave this to me, we don't need the wizard I'll blast him and take Lullaby by force.” the two glared at each other and Natsu chuckled.

“So someone found Lullaby and broke the seal, such a wizard I would like to meet.” he rose from his spot.

“Natsu-sama please let me handle it, this doesn't need your focus.” Natsu was walking towards the door but stopped at Tempester's words.

“Not at all, it definitely requires our attention, that's why we are all going.” he gave Tempester a kiss, and began walking again. The two followed.

“Is it cause Lullaby uses death magic?” Jackal was hot on Natsu's heals.

“No one can use death magic but Zeref himself.” the pink haired demon's tone was low, with a hint of sadness. “No Lullaby's curse is Dark Song, one of it's abilities is a death like sleep.” They made their way outside.

Natsu grabbed a bag of black powder. He tossed a handful into the air, and the powder took form of a pitch black carriage. A flame appeared in his hand and he held it in front of Jackal. “Tell the flame where to go.”

Jackal spoke the location and Natsu tossed the flames to the head of the carriage and it grew and would act as the horse. “Let's go boys, unless you don't want to go with me.” he sat down and the two were practically falling over themselves to get inside.

“Move it!”

“No you move it!” the pushed and grappled, before the door opened wider and they both fell in. Jackal sat on Natsu's right and Tempester sat on the left. With everyone in the wheels caught fire and they took off into the air.

Along the way Tempester and Jackal gave the info they had, Eisenwald was a dark guild, not very powerful, it's leader Erigor had them handling the darkest of missions handling mostly assassination stuff. It was obvious why they wanted Lullaby. “Those human fools don't know what they are dealing with.”

“This guy is called Kageyama, he's got shadow magic, and he knows some sealing magic.”

“They'll be easy enough to take care of.” Jackal flexed his claws.

“I'm more concerned about Lullaby, he's more dangerous he can't be allowed to run wild. He was sealed for a reason, he doesn't care about demons or humans he will just spread chaos and kill anyone even his fellow demons.” Natsu sighed. “We need to relax, we got a long flight.”

Jackal and Tempester soon found their leader's hands groping their crotches. Jackal grinned and bucked into his grasp, while Tempester blushed and fought back a moan. Their pants were undone, and arousals freed.

Natsu chuckled and began stroking their hard cocks. “Natsu-sama!”

“Natsu! Ahh!” they leaned against the male. Their cocks were hot but Natsu's touch was hotter, and as pleasure built and they thought they were gonna cum, Natsu gave their cocks a squeeze and edged them down. “Fuck!”

Tempester bit his lip. Their cocks began overflowing with pre, and Natsu's hand spread it all over them, allowing him to stroke them faster. “Hmm nothing beats the smell of arousal.” The two panted in the pinkette's ear. Natsu's fingers teased their slits, and had them moaning loudly. “Such wonderful traveling music.”

He kept them on edge, Jackal was drooling and Tempester was whimpering with need. Once they were close enough Natsu finally gave in and let them cum. Their hot seed fired with such force, it pelted the roof of the carriage, before splashing down onto the two demons.

Natsu tucked them back in their pants, and began to lick his hands clean. “Delicious.” he leaned over and licked the cum off Jackal's face before kissing him. The male moaned, his ears flicking with joy.

The kiss ended and Natsu began licking Tempester's cum off his face, and rewarded him with a kiss. They were seconds away from their destination, Natsu snapped his fingers and flames appeared and washed over their bodies, their dirty clothes were burned away. Natsu drew out some more of that black powder and the two were dressed in exact replicas of their clothes.

Our demon trio observed as they took over a building, threatening to play lullaby over the speaker system. “It seems they have not fully awakened Lullaby yet, he needs to take lives to fully restore his power.”

“There's other guilds there.” They stayed high above and spotted the mark of the guild Fairy Tail.

“That's not a guild we should be dealing with now.” Natsu says.

Erigor escaped with Lullaby and trapped everyone in a wall of wind. “Impressive.”

“Tempester I leave this to you, if the fairy tail wizards can't escape in 30 minutes I want you to break them out. Try to stay hidden.”

“Yes!” he jumped from the carriage and dropped down. Natsu and Jackal chased after Erigor. They cut him off and surprised the wind mage.

“Do you know who we are?” Erigor saw their marks and immediately began to sweat.

“You are demons from the book of Zeref.” he looked down to the flute in his hand. He quickly tried to hide it and it made Jackal chuckle.

“You plan to use Lullaby, but know that using it even once will release a monster more powerful than you and it sees no loyalty in humans.” Natsu extended his hand. “Hand it over.”

“Right...I'll just hand...it over...” he was sweating and Jackal saw he was plotting something. He was right instead of handing over the flute he launched a wind slash at Natsu.

Jackal dove in and took the attack. “Foolish human.”

“If you think I'm gonna back down after coming so far you are fools!” he created a fierce wind armor around himself. Natsu was not impressed, in fact he was angry.

“You dared attack us,” his flames burned, hotter and hotter, becoming a storm of fire that sucked away the wind. “You will pay.” his flames consumed Erigor, he rushed forward and beat the hell out of him. He was so into the attack he lost track of time.

Jackal's ear twitched. “Natsu someone's coming!” He left Erigor a scorched mess on the ground and grabbed Jackal and bolted.

Fairy Tail arrived with Kageyama. Tempester arrived from high above joining his demon brethren. “You idiot you should have left them behind the barrier.”

“I follow Natsu-sama's orders, apparently you are too weak to handle a simple recovery mission.”

“Why you?”

“Shh!” Natsu pushed them down. Kageyama had been injured, but it seemed he had the means to fight, he grabbed Lullaby and ran off. “This is bad, Jackal block their path and meet up with us, we are going after him.”

Jackal nodded, and he set off explosions in their path, their path was wrecked they had to go on foot. Kageyama found Natsu, alone. Tempester was waiting in the wings. “So you are the skilled mage to break Lullaby's seal.”

“How do you know that? Are you a guild master?”

“Indeed I am.”

“Please would you allow me to play this for you.”

“If you want power there are other ways to obtain it. Don't throw your life away.”

“What life? I have nothing left.”

“It may seem like that, but you are alive which means you have the chance to change.” Natsu smiled at him. “The choice is up to you, you can find a new path or you can play that flute.” Kageyama couldn't bring himself to play it, true he thought he was holding death magic in his hands. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

“I'm weak...”

“No you are amazing.” Natsu cupped his cheek, and wiped away his tears. The desire to use the flute faded, but the demon was not pleased.

“Weak human trash!” the flute pulsed and Kageyama fell into a death like sleep. Natsu caught him, and the flute dropped from his hands. The flute transformed into his monstrous demon form. The other fairy tail wizards despite being further back could see the monster. One of the wizards known as Gray froze as the sight of the thing. “It's not enough I need more.”

Natsu Tempester and Jackal showed up. “Lullaby stop this.”

“Hmm? Ahh my demon brothers are you here to aid me in getting rid of this human trash?”

“No you fool, you must free the boy you cursed.”

“When did the demons of the book of Zeref get so weak?” Tempester and Jackal narrowed their eyes at him.

“Spout your nonsense all you want but don't cross me Lullaby, the boy didn't use your power you had no right to curse him.”

“No right, all humans are but food to me they shall die by my curse and I will grow stronger, and if you want to stop me I'll get rid of you first.”

“Crush him.” Tempester and Jackal needed no further orders. Between these two the amount of destruction they could cause was insane Lullaby didn't stand a chance.

Knights, Guild Masters, and Mages watched the fight, they could barely see who was fighting the giant monstrosity. “You are too late everyone dies!” he finished the seal and was about to use his curse.

“No you were too late.” he began to play but because of all the damage he took he couldn't activate his curse magic. “Now suffer!” Flames erupted and consumed the demon turning most of his body to ash. Natsu spared only the head, which reverted back to flute form.

“How can you do this to me?”

“Because you didn't know your place.” Natsu tossed him to Jackal who squeezed and bashed the flute causing the demon pain. Natsu scooped up Kageyama's body and called for the carriage. “We need to go back to the base.”

“Right!” they boarded, but before they took off Gray showed up and managed t see Natsu getting into the carriage before it took off. He couldn't shake the fear he felt as the aura he held was so much like Deliora. The carriage took off before anyone else could stop it.

-x- Back on their island.-x-

Kageyama was placed in one of the demon restoration chambers. “Lullaby you are gonna fix this boy.”

“Why should I save a human?”

“Because I'm ordering you to. A demon can undo their curse magic, so do it or else.”

“Or else what?” Natsu smirked.

“I'm so glad you asked.” his finger glowed, he burned a symbol into the demon's forehead. “You had your chance, but now Lullaby you will will become one with this boy and your power will become his.”

“Yes master!” the flute broke apart and turned to darkness, the darkness poured into Kageyama's body. The force ripped apart the boy's clothing, and strange marks appeared on his body. He had black spots along his arms and legs like flute holes but they served as mere symbol for his power.

Kageyama's eyes opened. “Good morning Kageyama, welcome to your new home.” the two demons behind him smirked at the newbie.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Please support Fairy Tail Yaoi, support the boys in fics and pics


End file.
